Sexual Healing
by ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns
Summary: Dean's plan to take Castiel to a brothel goes in a direction he hadn't particularly planned. Castiel/Harry.


**Summary**: Dean's plan to take Castiel to a brothel goes in a direction he hadn't particularly planned. Castiel/Harry.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own supernatural or harry potter.

**AN: **I've read a few versions of an alternate evening at the brothel in season 5 episode 3. I had to do it myself.

**AN2: **another drabble written in like half an hour. But another Supernatural/Harry Potter slashy one, just like you guys asked.

**Words**: 1412

**Date**: 06/06/10

* * *

**Sexual Healing**

* * *

"This is a den of iniquity, I should not be here"

Dean Winchester rolled his eyes. "Cas...you full on rebelled against heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks" the angel still did not look convinced and grabbed the beer in front of him, downing half of it in two gulps. "Booze, women...these are all open to you now, Cas"

He never knew getting an angel laid would be so hard. The fact he needed to get laid, I mean, come on. The dude was thousands of years old and never done any cloud seeding? No wonder he was so uptight. No sex for that long would screw with any man.

"Fine, I'm going to go find you a girl. Don't worry" Dean added with a smirk as the angels wide eyes opened impossibly wider at his words. "I'll find a nice one for you, buddy"

"Dean-"

"If you find one while I'm gone, here you go" he reached over and put a wad of cash in the angel's immobile hand. "Say no if they ask for a credit card. Just stick to the basics, don't order from the menu. Don't make me have to push you, Cas" he gave the angel a tap on the shoulder, as he got out of their booth, his beer in hand. Castiel heaved an uncharacteristic sigh of relief as he left.

He downed the rest of his beer, averting his eyes from any woman who looked over at him, looking for a customer.

Castiel's eyes widened as he saw Dean talking to a brunette in an inappropriate cat outfit, and he gulped as the hunter pointed over to him with a smirk on his face.

He needed to get the hell out of there.

**(~~)**

Harry had been around, so to speak. Done some things he wasn't proud of.

Being a male prostitute? Surprisingly, that wasn't one of them.

He got very few customers from the area, so he didn't get as much income or special treatment as the girls (fortunately the other guy was in the same situation so he had someone to relate to) but that was fine as he had to look after the girls a lot of the time when some customers got a bit handsy or refused to pay; the girls seemed more welcome to let him in their rooms and not the bouncers, probably 'cause he was gay and not likely to care if they were in any states of undress.

He leaned against the doorway to his room, cigarette in hand. It was a long night; he had no customers and the girls were all doing fine, none of the customers were too grabby or anything. They would call him at some point if they were. He really needed to get a hobby though, if nights like these continued.

He looked up however as he heard footsteps coming down the corridor. A man, at least five years older than him, in a brown trench coat and messy black hair, looked up and down the corridor in confusion.

"Um, hello?" Harry called down the corridor. "Are you with one of the girls?"

"Ummm...no" he said, looking awkward.

"Then, I'm sorry, but you can't be down here then" Harry explained, rubbing out his cigarette against his doorframe, and slipping his hands into the pockets of his tight jeans. He shrugged apologetically. "It's a safety thing, we have to keep the girls safe. You never know who's going to come down here" he added, walking slowly towards the man.

"I am not looking to be with one of the girls"

Harry frowned in confusion. "You don't want to sleep with one of the girls?" he asked. The man shook his head. "Then what the hell do you want?"

"Umm, the exit. Where is it?"

"It's that way" Harry said with a smirk. "Back the way you came. It's got a big sign saying exit in three different languages. And the back door is down there" he added, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. "Umm, so why are you sneaking around the back exit?"

"This is a den of iniquity, I should not be here" the man explained, shifting from side to side in possible embarrassment as the girls passed him in the corridor, giggling to each other about something or the other. Harry guessed it was him or even his words.

Harry raised a brow. "Den of iniquity?...sure, I can live with that" Harry grinned. "What's your name, blue eyes?"

"Castiel" Castiel frowned, scrutinising Harry carefully. Harry wasn't sure if he was comfortable with that look.

Harry guessed this guy was a virgin. Every time he saw one of the girls in their scantily clad outfits, he flushed deeply and averted his eyes. And the fact he called it a den of iniquity and looked very happy to get out of there, emphasised the fact.

"Why are you here, then?"

"Me and my friend have a very important...task to do tomorrow and he wished for me to relax"

"It's important, huh? And you have to relax" Harry grabbed the man's tie and began to tug him towards the doorway. The man came willingly enough.

"What are you doing?" he asked, as Harry pulled him into his room.

"I like you, Cas. Let me help you out"

Harry shut the door behind Castiel, facing the older man as he stood close to the door, obviously hoping to escape. "What does your helping me entail?"

Deciding that a direct approach would be best, Harry pressed his lips against the mans. He recoiled and hit his head against the door, but Harry persevered. Castiel's breath hitched as Harry kissed his stubbly cheek, and then pressed another kiss against his lips, licking against them.

Castiel pulled away and studied the wizard's face for a moment, his own expressionless. Then before Harry knew it the angel was leaning down, hesitant lips brushed against his.

Harry began to inch down the zipper of his trousers, smirking at the guy.

Man, this guy was hot when he looked a mixture scared and hopefully a little turned on. Harry could work with this.

**(~~)**

"Dammit, Cas, where are you?" Dean muttered, glancing to his watch. Is this the thanks he got? Being abandoned in a brothel full of beautiful women because Cas was so afraid he ran away...why was he angry again? Oh right. They had a mission in the morning that could end with them dying, that's why. "Excuse me" he asked a scantily clad girl with bunny ears. "Have you seen my friend? Couple of years older than me? In a trench coat? Look of absolute terror on his face?" he added, in hope that will help at all.

"Hmmm" she hummed, tapping her chin with her finger, her brow creasing as she thought. "I think so...he went upstairs with a friend of mine. He's being taken care of"

"Well, uh..." He wondered where Cas had gone, but the fact that he had actually seemed to go through with it was a little surprising. He had expected the angel to bolt and face certain death. The guy seemed to act like that was better than sex. The guy really needed to know what it was like to be human. "Thanks, but uh...we need to get going"

She pouted. "Ok, but don't come crying to me when you walk in on anything you didn't want to see. Go upstairs" she pointed over to the other side of the room. "And it's the door with the mirror type symbol. Thingy" she shrugged. "I don't really know what it is. But it's the last door on the right, anyway. Now if you excuse me, we have more customers" she gave him a quick smile, before she tottered over to some jeering men who had just walked in

Dean nodded, walking over to the corridor. He winked at a few of the girls he passed on the way until he reached the door at the end that did have a weird have a weird mirror thing on the front.

"Cas?" he asked, knocking on the door. "Cas, we have to go" There was no answer. He grabbed the handle, contemplating opening it. He prepared himself for whatever he would see when he opened the door.

"Hey Cas" he began as he opened the door. Dean's eyes widened at the sight before him. "Oh. My. God...Cas?" He had not prepared himself for this.

* * *

**AN: Review?**


End file.
